


ただ好きです、まだ愛していません <第1話>

by eiwing_5124



Category: KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 09:15:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18258308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eiwing_5124/pseuds/eiwing_5124





	ただ好きです、まだ愛していません

「啊啊…嗯…啊……」 

「嗯…仁…不行了…嗯…啊……」 

「淳……」 

 

粗重的喘息和誘人的呻吟結束在充滿淫靡氣味的激情下，身體被仁雙手緊緊抱在懷裡，他的下巴抵在自己的肩膀上，偶爾在肩窩間磨蹭幾下，下半身相連，顯然仁在享受著歡愛後的餘韻。 

 

「喂，你還不出來呀。」煞風景的話把仁從餘韻中狠狠拉出來。 

「幹嘛這麼急？我們還有時間呀。」赤西大爺又豈會這麼容易就被打發，還故意的頂了一下。 

「嗯……」刺激令他不由自主的發出了叫聲。 

「ね～淳～もう一回しろよ～～」帶著調戲的手指不安份的在光滑的肌膚遊走，帶著撒嬌語氣的性感嗓音從那性感的簿唇發出，吮吻著他的耳窩，仁總是有辦法挑起他的情慾。 

「嗯啊…不…啊…」仁的聲音像是魔咒一樣令他顫動，想閃躲可是身體被仁牢牢抱緊。 

 

抗議無效，赤西仁的霸道不是這兩三天的事，他只能順從而已 

還沒冷卻的情慾再度燒起來…… 

 

躡手躡腳的移開纏在自己腰間那強而有力的手臂，靜靜的走下床，無聲地拾起散落在地上屬於自己的衣服，回頭看看仍在床上熟睡的仁，確定沒有醒來後，轉頭走進浴室裡。 

抹去鏡子上的水蒸氣，望著自己麥芽糖色的皮膚上，仁所留下的痕跡，縱橫交錯的在自己的身上，鎖骨、小腹、大腿內側，只要可以印上記號又不會被人發現的地方，仁也留下了吻痕，還真像他大爺的性格，他已經認定自己是他的所有物了吧。 

可是脖子上那淡淡的粉色印記又是怎麼一回事？是知道自己一定會圍圍巾才特別留下嗎？那傢伙真夠過份，被發現了的話要怎樣解釋呀？抱怨的想著。 

再次打開浴室的門時，已經穿戴整齊好，意外的發現本該在睡覺的仁，居然張著他美麗的雙眸盯著自己看。 

 

「你怎麼不在床上？」仁的問題讓他皺眉，都結束了難道還要留在這裡嗎？ 

「已經很晚了，我要回家。」沒好氣的看了仁一眼，然後開始收拾自己的包包。 

「淳，過來。」仁勾勾手指，示意自己過去他那邊。 

「你又想怎樣？」還是乖乖的走過去。

 

才走近床邊，仁就伸手拉住他將他反壓在床上，趁他還沒反應過來，就吻上他的唇，卷上他的軟舌，動作一鼓作氣的，讓他完全無法反抗。 

激烈的吻直到覺得自己快要缺氧時伸手推推吻得忘我的仁才結束，看著因為和自己熱吻而變得紅潤的雙頰，仁下意識的揚起嘴角，勾出醉人的笑容。 

 

「喂…我說了我要回家。」無奈的望著在上方壓住自己笑得單純像個孩子的仁。 

「我知道呀。」那副一臉孩子氣的欠揍笑容，忍住了想給他巴掌的衝動。 

「那你的手在幹嘛？」無法忽視那隻已經伸進自己衣內的手問。 

「摸你呀～～」對方可答得相當的理所當然。 

「赤西仁。」很難得直呼仁的全名。 

「明天，我開車送你回去。」仁翻過身將他抱進被窩內，但只是抱著並沒有其他再進一步的動作。 

「仁？」疑惑了，這傢伙有時實在讓人摸不著頭腦。 

「吵死了，快睡覺，我都快累死了。」把他再摟緊一點，下巴抵在他的額頭，仁的聲音充滿著倦意。 

 

面對仁突如其來的強硬態度，他也沒說什麼，反正他永遠都猜不透赤西仁這個男人在想什麼。既然仁都說明天送他回家換衣服，那就沒問題了，況且才一次半次應該不會有問題的。衡量過後，於是就移動一下身體在仁的懷裡找個舒適的位置合上眼睛。 

說到自己和仁的關係，可以說好但又不算是很好，總之不是惡劣，只是剛好一直被分到同一個團，認識時間比其他KT成員較長，所以仁會跟自己比較親近而已。 

他一直把工作和私生活分得很清楚，團員間的聯誼活動也不常參加，雖然偶爾會個別跟龜梨或是龍也去逛街或去吃飯，但團員之間的關係還並談不上是好朋友，直到仁擅自闖進入侵他的生活…… 

那時候每晚的深夜來電，沒內容的聊著，說他幹了什麼，問自己幹了什麼，不然就是拿一起工作時的笑料再說一次，明明自己都已經睡著了，但仁都依然契而不捨的繼續說，有時候更會特意大吼來吵醒他。 

變成這種關係，是在那次極道II劇組的飯局，自己莫名奇妙的被仁拉去。那天仁喝醉了，因為經理人沒空，所以變成他送仁回家，也忘記了是怎樣開始，只記得是仁突然撲了過來吻他，然後他都不記得了，但唯一深刻記得的是初次被進入時撕裂的劇痛，以及仁的細心溫柔。 

那次之後，他也不覺得自己和仁的關係有什麼改變，他和仁照舊過他們各自的生活，唯一不同的，是他們偶爾會上床，大多數是仁找他，他的理由倒是有點讓自己生氣，說什麼找自己比去找女人好，不用負責任也不擔心會懷孕，更不怕會傳緋聞，這是什麼鬼理由呀？可是…他卻沒有明確的拒絕仁。 

地點每次都在仁的家裡，結束後他盡可能都不會在仁家過夜，怕是被發現之餘，也不太想跟仁有太多的關聯，畢竟公私還是分明一點比較好。 

雖然這次不是第一次在仁的家過夜，有時候會因為仁做得太多次令他累得動不了，但這次是仁第一次用這種手段逼他留下，當中有什麼含意，他不想去猜，因為太麻煩了。 

算了……還是不要想好了，這種事不適合他用損耗太多腦細胞去想 

還是睡覺吧，明天還有工作

 

TBC


End file.
